


Impostors Aren't Bad, Right?

by RoxyRaccoon1987



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), F/M, Hybrids, Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor Purple (Among Us), Tags May Change, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRaccoon1987/pseuds/RoxyRaccoon1987
Summary: A mission on the Skeld. That's what both team were there for. Nobody expected how things can change when a certain Yellow wolf hybrid decides to follow Black to his little hiding place.Star's character is owned by lovely girl on YouTube and used with her permission.
Relationships: Black & Lime (Among Us), Black/Lime (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Purple's plan was simple. Kill some Crewmates with the newbie beside them, frame someone, finish the job, and report back home. What he didn't count in as a fact, and pretty much messed his plan up, was the fact that Black wasn't only a rookie, but a softie as well. He was always just hanging around with Lime and Red, engaging in conversations with other Crewmates, and never even TRYING to mess with the humans. Well, not exactly humans, because Lime had those silly things on her head all the time and another fluffy looking appendage coming from the rear of her suit. So did Yellow, or Star, since everyone called her that, and Cyan. Except Star's and Cyan's were a different color. And judged by scent, Red was a different species of alien. He probably came from a planet that decided to ally with the humans.

During a meeting Purple suggested he and Black stick together, and boy was that a bad idea! Purple was about to make the first kill to teach Black how things work. His target was Blue, the Skeld's medic. But… Black reported the body and ratted on him. Now, about to be ejected he yelled Black was the other one, but since Red kept vouching for the softie Impostor nobody believed it. "There's no way Black is Impostor. He scanned in Medbay. I saw it with my three eyes." said Red during the meeting. Purple remembers being furious. Not only did Black become the very thing they were supposed to destroy, but he also gave their biology away. Now there's no way other Impostors could stay hidden. Even if it was Red only. Purple was sure Red would tell the humans about the scan results. Except, he didn't. What Purple had no idea about is that Black had asked Red to keep it a secret,to which Red agreed.

But that's enough about Purple. This isn't his story.

Purple: Excuse me, what?! You created me, to immediately kill me off?!

Me: Well, yeah. But don't worry, I have quite the plan. Just be patient.

Purple: This better worth the wait.

Me: You bet it will. But again, this story still isn't about you.

Purple: F- you then!

Me: And you never get your own if you keep having the mouth of a sailor!

Now where was I? Oh, right! This isn't his story. So let's meet the crew, shall we? First, we have White, the captain of the Crew, top executive on the human side and Red, from the allied planet as his advisor.

Then we have Star, in her quite unique outfit. Now that she can do it, her space suit is half yellow, half purple. I would love to go into detail here, so you can just scroll down to skip this part. The space suit represents Star and her inner demon Moonshadow, the purple side belonging to Moon, respectively. They share one body and mind, but can always just take on Moon's appearance. The problem is, Moon feeds on the pain. Anybody's pain. They had to merge, because Moon lost most of her powers and this was the only way to save her. So there might be uncharacteristic outbursts.

Cyan is the daughter of Orange and Green, and this makes her the youngest among the crew, tied with Star. Lime is always her bubbly as ever self, but we love her that way. And last but not least, we have the two Impostors, Purple and Black. Purple is only here because he was sent on a mission. Black already made friends with another crew, but was sent to reconditioning, and now he's back on the Skeld with a bit of change. Will he be able to fight it? We'll see...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get a better look at how things go. Also, what's that fuzzy spider squid thing? How did it get here?

The next day was plain and simple. Tasks, tasks, and more tasks. While White was at navigation to set everything up, Star simply appeared out of nowhere, giving the captain a heart attack. "Star, next time please tell me if you want to see me!" yelled the surprised captain. "Sorry, captain." Said Star, hiding her tail, ears flopping down with regret and maybe a little bit of fear. "Also, have you seen Balckie? He said he would be with Red, but... He's nowhere to be found." The captain nodded, processing the information, then got up to go after Red and Black. 

Much to his surprise, Red and Black were in Electrical, tasks done, just chatting casually." I see everything is going well here." The voice made Both of them jump slightly, scaring Black so badly there were two Whites for a minute. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" complained both aliens, Black still under shock. He wanted to hide in the vent, but Red didn't let him, since that would blow his disguise, and it would be over. He knew better than to let poor kid reveal himself ahead of time.

The captain chuckled, apologized for scaring them, then left to check the others. Pink and Lime were at Medbay, analyzing samples, when they heard Cyan screaming and whining like a puppy. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she was screaming, running around, attracting everyone's attention. There was something on her helmet. A tiny orange fuzzball that looked like the mix of a spider, a squid and any bug that had antennas but no wings. "GET IT OFF ALREADY!" Cyan begged, close to crying. White got it off, and proceeded to throw it out the airlock, but Black stopped him. "He's just my pet. He didn't mean to scare anyone."

So, White returned the... Thing... Slightly lecturing Black about unknown bugs. "Sorry... I didn't know. But I promise Squigg is no harm." He hugged the tiny bug close in a protective way, then walked back to the room with it. "Sorry Squigg... Are you ok, buddy?" The tiny bug thing just leaned to the left in a goofy way, letting its owner know it was fine. Black hugged it one last time before locking it in the room he shared with Lime, and went back to cafe. Better said, vented back to cafe.

Lucky for him Cyan and Pink were caught up in chatting, so they didn't notice, but he still flinched slightly when he realized he wasn't alone there. How they didn't hear the vent opening and closing is a mystery, but they didn't, so I'll rest my case, if there are no objections. Black knew being alone was suspicious, especially now when they knew an Impostor was still on the run, so he got it all together and walked to the table, asking if he could join. The two nodded and the conversation continued.

P:So one's still on the run, eh?

C: Yup. But nothing bad happened so far... Aside from Blue. I'm gonna miss her. She was a good friend, and a good medic. She also happened to be our neighbor.

B: I'm sorry, Cyan. I didn't really know her, but I can tell she meant a lot to you. I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough to save her. If only I had known...!

Cyan: Speaking of which... Purple said you were with him, right?

B: Right. Why?

P: Oh, good thinking Cyan. Purple and Black were together, so Purple had a chance to kill him, but instead he killed Blue while Balckie was around.

Blackie slightly tensed up. Is this how things will end? Cyan is already susing him. Why did he have to agree to go with Purple? With all those thoughts lingering in his head, he jumped from the table and ran off, sabotaged the lights so he could hide in the vents until the others were dealing with it, and just cried without anyone else seeing him. This way they wouldn't laugh at him.

His thoughts were now turning against him as well. "This is all my fault... I should've told them about Purple sooner... Now Cyan knows what exactly I am, and she won't back down. What can I do?" Then, Purple's voice rang on his head: "You should just kill them." Blackie shook his head, trying to chase the very thought of it away. He can't do this. Even though it was supposedly for the greater good, or so his family claimed... He can't do it. Especially now. So he just lay down on the cold metal and cried, until he fell asleep in the vent beneath Admin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan has a power no one else in the crew. 
> 
> In other news: An annoyed demon can be dangerous. But how dangerous exactly?

Star was in a hurry. Moon and her had one last task, which happened to be in admin. Once they made it there, they took on Moon's appearance. Now even though the space suit was still the two colors, her hair and tail from cream and lavender turned to black and baby pink, gaining wings in the process, and eyes that could make her a serial killer, should looks have the ability to kill. They didn't know about poor Balckie, who decided Admin was a quiet enough place for a nap. And there it was, Moon's worst enemy. Swiping the card. First try... Too fast. Second try... Too slow. Third try... Too fast. Fowath try... Bad read. This went on for half an hour, before Moon let out an annoyed screech and broke the card clear in half. That's when Cyan walked in on her.

"Hey... Um... Star...?" greeted the other wolf hybrid, now with slight surprise in her voice. Moon looked at her with a cold glare, then piece the card together, and tried to swipe one more time. "WORK ALREADY YOU PIECE OF-" she wanted to say, when a voice interrupted her. "Could you please hold back on your yelling? Someone is trying to sleep here!" Cyan's head perked up, not even caring about Moon telling the voice to shut up. She started running, hoping to call a meeting before something bad happens. But she wasn't fast enough. Moon grabbed her stabbed her with the knife Star took from home.

It had a familiar aura around it, since it belonged to the man who took her in years ago. The man had a family before, but after a series of unfortunate accidentz, he had to do the most horrible kind of thing to cheat death and bring the ones he loved deeply back. On that fateful day Star was going out with a celebrity she knew as her friend for a long time. The guy left to grab another serving of refillable drinks for both of them, giving her current dad the perfect opportunity to lure her away. Nobody knows what changed that day, but it did, and forced the man to spare the young wolf. They started off as allies then grew closer as the child murderer was arrested. But somehow the infamous Purple Guy, since he wore a purple shirt, got away with it, only being monitored for years. By that time he had already taken Star, and unknowingly Moon as well, in, treating her like his own. And, although she really didn't want to admit it, Moon also started to see him as a father figure.

Back to present time, Blackie hopped out of the vent, horrified as he saw the body. He called everyone together. "STAR KILLED CYAN!" was the only thing he could say before passing out. "Actually, it was me. My name is Moonshadow. I possessed Star years ago. So if you throw me out, you kill Star off as well." The captain thought about it for a moment. They might have found the other Impostor, but if it was truly Moon all along, they couldn't throw her out. The new general of the government's army, previously veteran Pilot Charles Calvin (yes, it's Charles from the Stickmin series), wouldn't have sent her to help them.

His trail of thought was interrupted by Cyan. "Actually, yeah... She did kill me. But I also know that Blackie isn't what he seems!" Most gasped, Red shook his head. "Objection!" he shouted, ready to stand up for Blackie. "Remember, Blackie scanned right in front of me. And you know Impostors really don't want us to figure them out. Therefore your accusation is invalid!" Cyan remembered. But she knew what she had heard. Blackie talked from the vent. "Then how do you explain Blackie speaking from the vent in Admin?" asked Cyan with a satisfied smirk. "Cyan actually has a point." Star admitted, now back to being herself. "I also remember when I got here, that Blackie greeted me then ran off. And we found him in a vent on MIRA." she added. Red felt betrayed. Star promised she wouldn't tell. Why did she do it then? "Excuse me, Cyan... But Blackie said you died. How are you back?!" Lime gasped, fainting and knocking Pink over. "That's... My power. I always come back. I don't know why." And there it was. Flashbacks of the past, now reappearing in front of Star. She always comes back. Just like William, her dad.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a few days earlier...** _

Charles has newly become the general after Captain G had to retire, leaving everything to the star pilot of the government. Charles was trying his best, so when MIRA contacted him that they need someone to help their crew out on a mission, it became more than obvious that his new recruit and student, Star, would be perfect for the job. So he called her in, and informed her about her first serious mission. Star squealed happily. Ever since the Toppats agreed to give up being criminals there was nothing much to do, so this tiny change every now and then meant a giant difference. Peace was nice, but kinda boring.

They flew straight to MIRA, this time Star was piloting the chopper, since she had a valid license. The crew were scattered around the Headquarters, everyone attending to their daily chores, Blackie, White and Blue being the ones to welcome the newly promoted general and his best student. "White, this is Star. She's my top pilot." The captain of the crew nodded and gestured Blackie and Blue to show Star around then left to set everything up on the Skeld. "Be a good girl, Star. Don't cause too much trouble to the crew." said Charles, slightly pleading when he made it to the last few bits of his sentence. Star nodded happily, one fang ticking out from her mouth, wagging her tail happily.

After Charles left she went to hang out with Black. Much to her surprise though, Black kept backing away. "Black, what's wrong?" asked the curious wolf hybrid, tilting her head. Then, she gave him a warm smile, trying to approach a bit slower. Black backed into a corner and curled up, but since Star was still approaching, he decided to jump back up and dash past her to the nearest vent he can find. Star still followed, and this time Red joined her. "Hey, what is all the fuss about?" asked the vice captain. "Is Black ok?" "Yeah, just give him some time. Please let me get closer to that vent." Star nodded and went a bit further, allowing Red to kneel down beside the vent and knock the door. "L-leave me alone!" was the only sound that came, along with a few sobs. "Blackie, it's me. Red." "Still, leave me alone." "Blackie, it's ok. Star will keep your secret, right?" he asked Star, with a slight glare, who just nodded in return.

Blackie climbed back out, still scared. "Do you want to talk about it?" Blackie nodded to answer, he didn't trust his voice. They headed to the launchpad, where Blackie sank down, hugging his knees, in the corner again. "I-I'm sorry, Star." Blackie started. "It's ok, Blackie." The discussion went on for a while, when the other Crewmates caught up with them. Then they all got on, and the Skeld left MIRA HQ, along with Earth.

_**Present day...** _

Blackie woke up in Medbay with Lime by his side. "You're finally awake!" she cheered in a sing-song voice, hugging the Impostor. Blackie blushed under the helmet, which was hard to notice since his hair covered most of his face, leaving only his mouth exposed. "You know... You're soft. Like a pillow." Lime added. "I-is there a problem with it?" asked Blackie, surprised. "No, of course not! In fact, it feels nice." Lime corrected herself. They weren't able to interact as much, because Lime had to stay back in quarantine after something attacked her on Polus. But she was ok now, and she was more than ready to take on her part in the crew as Blue's assistant, or now better said, the one responsible for Medbay. For Blackie time seemed to freeze whenever Lime was beside him, even if it was just a moment until they parted ways to complete tasks. Or to fake them, in case you're an Impostor. Lime was somehow... Different. In a good way. Somehow even the darkest clouds disappeared when she was around Blackie. He couldn't explain why, but as strange as it felt, it was also pleasant.

Lime had the same idea about Blackie. Unlike Pink and Cyan, who kept chatting about boy bands and buff guys, Lime preferred the shy, more dorky ones. She found it adorable. And Blackie fit perfectly into the frame: He was shy, that's one tick on the least. He was also super nice to her in general, he was skilled when it came to scouting, and his clumsiness when it came to tasks never failed to make her smile. She hated when Pink and Cyan teased her with it, but the more she thought about it, the truer it seemed to be. But she was worried. What if they get together and the Impostor kills her or Blackie? What if he rejects her? These thoughts keep lingering in her mind. All she notices is someone snapping their fingers in front of her. "Skeld to Lime. Are you alright?" She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. "Y-yes, sir! I'm fine." she answered. White shook his head with a smile. "Then can you give a detailed report about Black's condition?" "Sure. He had a concussion in his head, and a few slashes across the right eye. They seem to be a few weeks old. But I was able to treat them, so they shouldn't be infected now." The crew was silent. Slashes? When? How? Everyone was wearing their helmet all the time. Unless...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Lime, Cyan and Star are human/wolf hybrids.


End file.
